List of video games in Video Game High School
Though the Video Game High School series chiefly revolves around Brian D's game of choice, the fictional first person shooter Field of Fire , multiple other fictional games are featured and played throughout the series. __TOC__ Axe Legends Seen in: Episode 4, Episode 8 Axe Legends, styled as aXe Legends, is a video game in VGHS universe reminiscient of Guitar Hero and Rocksmith, featured as both a full game and an arcade game. It can be assumed that Ted's father, Freddie Wong, created the game or helped take part in its creation, as he is featured in the arcade version and the first difficulty level is named after his own son—indicative of Ted's poor guitar skills. Axe Legends is presumably the primary game for rhythm gamers in the VGHS universe—much like Field of Fire is for FPS gamers. Dance Ex Machina : Seen in: Episode 4, Episode 8 Dance Ex Machina, commonly referred to simply as DXM, is a aerobic game in the VGHS universe reminisicent of Dance Dance Revolution. Both Brian D and Jenny Matrix play DXM—Jenny being a level 12 'Dancemancer'—and The Law has been shown to be an exceptional dancer as well, having scored an A- in his duel again Brian in Episode 4. No dance gamers have been seen as of yet in the series, and the reputation of dance gaming is put into question when Jenny refers to DxM as a "baby game" despite admitting to have played it avidly. Field of Fire Seen in: Season 1, Episodes 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 9; Season 2, Episodes 1, 2, 4, and 6; Season 3, Episodes 1, 3, 5, and 6 Field of Fire is a first person shooter in the VGHS universe. It is the most popular FPS game in the genre in the VGHS universe, as well as the game of choice of Brian D, Jenny Matrix, and The Law, making it the most frequently seen game in the series. In the show, the actors depict their characters both in and out of the game. The game is highly reminiscient of first person shooters such as Counter-Strike or Battlefield 3, and features a wide variety of weaponry (pistols, automatics, grenades, tomahawks, etc.) and several styles of gameplay such as 1-on-1 deathmatches, team deathmatches, and capture the flag. OverDrift : Seen in: Episode 4 OverDrift is the primary game for drift racing gamers in the VGHS universe. According to VGHS writer/creator Will Campos, the game was based off of a video made by the Duncan Brothers in 2007 with the name Overdrift. The game is first seen (and so far only seen) in Episode 4, when Drift King (DK), the best drift racer at VGHS, extorts a race out of Ted Wong. Though it is only seen once, it has a profound impact on Ted and his development in the series. Excessive repression of exhileration that stems from OverDrift (and possibly drift racing in general) is known in the VGHS universe to cause "Drift Fever". Pokermon Pokermon is a card game that was introduced in Season 2 of VGHS. It is a card and turn-based game that requires a lot of thinking and strategy, where the competitors battle against each other and whoever kills the others' characters first wins. It is primarily played between Ki Swan and her father, Kenneth Swan. He tries to send her home and she wagers that if she can beat him in Pokermon she can stay at VGHS. The name is a reference to Poker and Pokemon. Wrath of Galaxies Wrath of Galaxies is a game in which Brian referenced in Episode 4 (as is seen in the below section, as this connection is not confirmed), is a game only briefly seen in Episode 2. It possesses an arcade-like design, the tanks, aircraft, and other various units and objects all being very geometrical, reminiscient of games such as Galaga. The players control the game in teams each using iPad like tablet controllers. Laceration Force DX :This is an amazing game to play. You can play it on any device for free. Enjoy!!! Seen in: Episode 2, Episode 6 Laceration Force DX is the principle game of an unknown fighting class at VGHS, based on the early 2v2 arcade fighting games, such as Mortal Kombat and Tekken. In Episode 6 it is revealed that the game was designed by Ki Swan and her parents, who are professional game designers, thus making Ki impossibly good at the game. She quit the pro circuit two years before she enrolled in VGHS because she mastered the game and became bored with it. It is shown to have two modes: a martial arts "ninja" mode, and a mode where the players use fire and frost attacks. Ki Swan hints at a new version of the game that she is developing, Laceration Force EX. Banana Kart Seen in: 'Season 2, Episode 2 Banana Kart is the game chosen by the Duchess when Ted and Brian confront her in order to win back DK's Key. Its gameplay and the fact that it is played on a Nintendo DS-like console highly resemble real-life game "Mario Kart". In VGHS: You Can't Stop a Sandwich, The Duchess and a member of her gang play 2-vs-2 against Ted and Brian. Each player handles a go-kart around a closed obstacles-full level and starts with three lives. Racing around the level the player finds crates, which upon touching bestow upon the player a weapon (bomb, banana, missiles, etc) to be used against the others. Each hit by a weapon subtracts one life from the player that was hit. The goal of the game is to eliminate the other team. Deathstalker 2 Deathstalker 2 is a medieval-themed RPG played by Brian, Ki and Ted throughout Season 2. The players choose a class for their character and embark on various quests. Among the available options are knight (chosen by Brian), troubadour (chosen by Ted), archer (chosen by Ki) and monk (chosen by jenny. though she's never seen playing). The game features magic as well. In VGHS: Welcome to Varsity, Brian, Ted and Ki embark on a quest to kill a barbarian. They fullfil the quest casually while also talking about Brian and Jenny's date, which causes Brian to lose control of the battle and Ted and Ki to intervene using magic to finish the barbarian off. At the end of the quest they quickly log off as they realise they are late for class having been up all night. Later in the episode, Brian and Ki are having a discussion in the game ending with Ki realing that "this will be a weird year" and Ted intervening in the discussion only to be reminded that he has to finish his Drift Report before he can log in again. Among the features included with the Collector's Editions is a DLC two-player quest to find Babbage's Blade. Aware that this would help win the support of VGHS' MMORPG Guild for Ki Swan and Wendell Brixby's class presidential ticket, Wendell tasked Ki's boyfriend Ted Wong with acquiring the blade. This meant Ted was forced to play with his then-estranged best friend BrianD. Though the two successfully completed the quest, it proved futile when Brian picked up the blade before Ted could, unaware that the sword was bind-on-pickup. This would force Ted to resort to more unsavory methods to secure the support of the guild. Towerfall Ascension Towerfall Ascension is a game seen played in Season 3, Episode 1. It has been described as an "archery arena indie video game created by Matt Thorson where up to four players use arrows and head-stomps to fight in a battle royale." Unknown Real-Time Strategy Game Players face each other, separated by a large table with a holographic war zone hovering above it. The players wear gloves with sensors in the fingertips, and by tapping their fingers together they can control the game. They have access to a naval, aerial, marine, and ground force and essentially control a whole army. The players play until one surrenders by typing "gg" or Good Game into a keyboard. It likely requires a minimum of two players, though it is unknown if more than two players can participate in a match at the same time. The class is taught by Shane Pizza, a student and Head Resident Advisor at VGHS. Within Video Game High School, RTS gaming is handled under the School of Tactics and Strategy. Fruit Tune Farms The social gamers, led by O'Doyle, play a game called Fruit Tune Farms. It is a low graphics game that involves collecting Bongo Berries and farming crops. They play the game in a sub-basement at VGHS with old computers and only bales of hay to sit on. The social gamers are best known for it's involvement in Season 3 when the social gamers become Ki Swan's campaign team. After Wendell drops out O'Doyle becomes Ki's running mate. Ki's Games in Development High School Video Game: The Video Game High School Video Game '''Seen in: 'Season 2, Episode 3 '''High School Video Game: The Video Game High School Game is one of Ki's games. Based on the events of Season One of VGHS, it follows the story-lines of 4 main characters: Brian, Jenny, Ted and Ki. Its gameplay is a mash up of 2D game genres. Throughout episodes 1 to 3 of Season 2, The Law plays the game following the story-line of Brian, which starts with Brian returning home on a bicycle to join the Field of War game that would send him eventually to VGHS. In VGHS: Double XP Weekend, The Law faces a self-awareness crisis after losing in the level featuring Brian's humiliation of him. At the end of the episode, he successfully finishes the game prompting him to gain confidence in himself once again after the Court fiasco. Rocket Jump offers a playable flash version of the game at RocketJump.com Gom-Boss (De Facto Name) Seen in: Season 1, Episode 1 This game is Ki's most recurring game, as she is seen working on it and playing it in two episodes in Season 1. The dynamics of the game are largely unknown, though it is known that it is designed for children and by Ki's own admission there is no possible way to lose. The Gomboc, a mini-boss in the game eponymously named for its shape which is also referred to as the "Gom-boss" by Ted, is the only seen aspect of the game and was chosen because its the only shape to automatically correct itself when on a flat surface. BrianD VS Calhoun (Unofficial Name) Seen in: Episode 2 This is the first minigame developed by Ki that is seen in the series, created in Episode 2 in Calhoun's office upon enrolling at VGHS while he was explaining the school policies to her and Brian. The game is an 16 bit game reminiscent of Street Fighter, however the game is designed for all of Calhoun's moves to drain Brian's life and energy while all of Brian's prove to be ineffective—indicative of Calhoun always winning — which he approves. The game was apparently inspired by Calhoun's imposing figure. As it was developed quickly in Calhoun's office, the game is rather simple. It is a 1v1 fight match between Brian D and Calhoun. The outcome is always the same, which is Calhoun somehow completely obliterating Brian D in the fighting match and winning. Category:Games Category:VGHS Category:Lists